naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Twins of destruction and creation
Two twin brothers stood opposite to each other for their daily spar the one on the left had short spiky hair and goggles around his head to keep dust out.He wore a White undershirt below a blue jacket with black outlining.He also wears black pants with basic shinobi sandal.The boy on the right wore a black uchiha gown which were used in the clan war era.He had long spiky hair which hides his left eye all in all he looks just like uchiha madara.The boy on the left is ryu uchiha and the boy on the right is ryuga uchiha.Unknown to them and only known to the hokage and the elders they were the great grandsons of uchiha madara.Both of them had the clan symbol on their backs. "Today I will defeat you big brother"ryu shouted ryuga stared for a moment and said"In your dreams now let's dance shall see"both twins ran at each other ryu threw a punch at his brother but ryuga was faster and he ducked below the punch and tried to uppercut ryu but it was blocked.Giving his brother no time to recover ryuga advanced with a flurry of punches and kicks which connected than he roundhouse kicked ryu when ryu tried to stand up he went face to face with a kunai.Ryuga sighed and put away his kunaI"your still not strong enough to defeat me ryu"Ryu pouted and crossed his arms childishly"yeah but i will beat you arfter all we are only 8 years old""lets go to the acedemy it's our first day and age doesn't matter"both brothers went and got ready taking their kunais , shuriken and books And went to the acedemy.when they got out of the compound and on the village streets villagers started to whisper and gossip about them but both brothers ignored it.Since both Ryu and Ryuga were 5 they trained day and night while this was normal they would normally train outside of the compond in different locations of the villiage this is ryuga told that their backyard wasn't big enough and that they should be familliar with their Villiage. Arfter 8 hours of kunai and shuriken training along with learning shinobi history both twins returned to the compound but they found out something was wrong.It was too quiet and when they reached the gates.Ryugas eyes narrowed"the light above the gates should not be turned off this time of the day"Ryu also noted that something was amiss"we should check the compound"Ryuga nodded and both twins silently made their way upon the gates but what they saw would scar them for their whole lives there were corpses of several uchihas lying on the streets some decapitated others stabbed by countless kunais.Both of the twins stared at the corpses with horrified faces Ryu immediateply tried to prevent the bile from rising in his throat."How what happened?"Ryuga whispered.ryu started sweating"Ryuga we need to get out of here"Ryu told and Ryuga quickly nodded but when they tried to leave they froze infront of the gate was a person that was about 5'3 with twin sharingan spinning.Both boys immediately shivered.without warning the man threw 5 kunai at Ryu he was quick enough to deflect 3 kunai but the rest stabbed his left arm"ARRRGH"Ryu cried.Ryuga took a kunai in each hand and ran at the intruder Arfter giving him a heated glare.The twin kunai clashed against a tanto.The intruder was overpowering Ryuga so the young uchiha stepped back and threw both the kunai at him the intruder dodged the kunai said and he charged at Ryuga with great speed and Ryuga found himself being kicked to the side of the house.He striffled the groan from coming out of his mouth and stood but then he saw the intruder going to Ryu who was still on the ground trying to stop the bleeding the intruder took a kunai sharingan gleaming and started to close in on the young uchiha --RYUGA POV-- When I finaly stood up from the ground and tried to locate the intruder my eyes widened.The intruder was standing above my brother with a kunai in hand'I need to stand up He is going to kill my brother'I thought but however my feet failed me as I wasnt able to stand up correctly.Fear settled in my chest when he began to descend the kunai on my brothers neck ' no no no no no'everything slowed down I could see the motion of his hand and kunai in slow motion.I suddenly started remembering all the good times I had with Ryuga and now I realized that I had to protect him no matter what In that moment I threw a handfull of kunai at him and he suddenly backed off to dodge and I was very relieved that my brother did not die.I set my sights on the intruder I could see his movements,the slightest twist and turns of the body.Without wasting time I made hand seals,chaneled chakra to the lungs and shouted"KATON:GOKAKYU NO JUTSU"a large ball of fire the size of a small house went towards the intruder.I saw momentary suprise in his eyes before he dodged I growled at him my anger at him for hurting Ryu starting to increase. --ITACHI POV-- 'Such potential this boy has already activated the sharingan and used fire style jutsu without any strain on his chakra maybe I will spare these two, the anbu will be here any miunite I must finish this quickly. --3RD PERSON POV-- Before Ryuga could do anything the intruder used 'sunshin' to appear behind Ryuga hitting his neck sending him into the blissfull arms of unconsiousness.Unknown to both Itachi and the twins a masked man was watching and calculating his next steps to complete his plan.Minutes Arfter itachis departure came the anbu they found the twins and staightaway brought them to the hospital. ONE DAY LATER --RYUGA POV-- I awoke with a groan at first I thought I awakened from a dream then I remembered about the uchiha massacare I immediately started to panic and worry.I had to find out about Ryu that's when I noticed.There was nothing surrounding me only darkness.I started to think about where I was but No matter how hard I tried I had no idea where I was that's when I suddenly found myself on a statue near a big valley.There was also a statue infront of me which I started to study Arfter some time of observing I saw that the statue infront of me was the shodaime hokages statue and the statue in which I was standing on was Madura uchiha.What suprised me was that I was in the valley of the end in which the first hokage and madara uchiha fought.Before I could think any further some one interrupted me"Are you done studying this landscape boy"whoever that was his voice was low and hard as steel . when I turned around to the direction where the voice came from l came face to face with a man who was wearing a red Crimson armour which shinobi in clan war era wore.The persons sheer presence was overwelming he had a presence of a war god.when I looked at his face I gasped he,s face looked exactly like mine and he had long hair which fluttered in the wind and he had chin leghnth bangs and the mans left eye was hidden under his bangs just like mine,He had a scowl in his face which showed impatience but what startled me was the sharingan which were swirling in his eyes that was when I knew who this was and I realised that I was gaping in disbelief.I quickly collected myself"Uchiha Ma Madara"I silently cursed myself for the stutter."so it seems you have finally figured out who I am"I nodded and asked"you were killed by the shodaime hokage how are you here"I noticed that his sharingan changed form it was in a strange pinwheel form, those eyes screamed death and danger and I quickly averted my eyes from him"How I got here is none of your concern but I am here to warn you about something"I narrowed my eyes and replied"what would that be?"Madara closed his eyes to think and when he opened them I froze the eyes changed again but this time there was no Crimson colour instead the eye was purple with black concentric rings around the centre of the eye where there was a small black pupil"In the near future the shinobi world will be engulfed in darkness, this world will be threatened by another dream world"I was confused by the warning he gave I noticed a flash of annoyance in Madara,s face he must have noticed my confusion because he sighed"Ryuga uchiha you must stop the moon eyes plan no matter what.The fate of the shinobi world is in your hands do not fail"He commanded with an air of authority.I quickly nodded not to get on his bad side.I saw madara smile and it was almost strange to see that type of expression on his face"now go your brother is waiting for you"I nodded and before I could do anything the world became black to me. --MADARA POV-- Looks like he left.I have no doubt that he will succeed.My great grandson,my transmigarant his flames burn even brighter than mine he'll probably surpass me and hashirama. --3RD PERSON POV-- Ryuga woke up and he started to think about what madara said'The fate of the shinobi world is in your hands do not fail'he knew it was not a dream the details were too real'I need to start training to get strong if what Madara says come to pass I need to be the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations"the .The door opened and he saw that the sandaime hokage had entered the room there was a silence between them for a while and then the hokage broke it"Ryuga how are"hokage sama how is my brother"Ryuga rudely cut him off without waiting he awnsered"he is alright although it will take a while for him to recover but I am very sad to inform you that there are only three uchihas in the village the rest are dead"Ryuga lowered his head the hokage could feel his sadness"can I meet my brother"Ryuga asked hope evident in his voice the hokage sighed"yes you can"the hokage turned his back on the Young uchina intent on leaving the room but before he could ryugas smooth voice stopped him"hokage sama can I ask you a quesion"the hokage nodded"Are me and Ryu in anyway related to uchiha madara"the hokage kept silent for a while then narrowed his eyes"why do you ask that?""It's because I look very similar to madara uchiha"the hokage sighed"Yes Ryuga madara uchiha is both you and Ryu kuns great grandfather"when the hokage finished saying that he saw Ryuga's eyes widen with disbelief.No words were required between them so the hokage left Ryuga to his own devices -1 HOUR LATER- Ryuga uchiha was walking down the hallways of the hospital.Earlier the nurse was trying to stop him from standing up and visiting his brother saying that he needs to fully recover ryuga scoffed'as if I have much injuries to begin with Apart from a fractured rib'he noticed that he was on the receiving end of stares from the patients,staff and shinobi alike they were giving him, pitying him, Ryuga frowned he did not want to be pitied upon.He realised that he was so much lost in his own thoughts he almost missed ryu's room.Upon entering the final room he saw Ryu sitting on the bed one of his arms fully bandaged.Ryuga softly called out"hey how are you Ryu"Ryu sighed and met his brothers eyes"not doing well""yeah I know but we need to start training as soon as you recove so that we can prevent another massacare like this one"ryu's determination along with the stregnth of his voice rose"yes your right brother"Ryuga smiled"I'm happy that your still with me Ryu"Arfter a miunite of staring Ryu smile he's brother only smiled on rare occasions"only thanks to you brother" Both Ryu and Ryuga trained from that day onwards scince there was only one uchiha apart from them they had access to the clans libraries where there were scrolls on various fire jutsu.which they mastered they even found out scrolls created by their great grandfather ryuga having unlocked his sharingan trained with it and he also started training in kenjutsu and uchiha interceptor fist.They also started doing excersises such as the leaf sticking excersise to improve their chakra control. --4 YEARS LATER-- In the corner of the accedemy classroom full of clan heirs there were two boys.The boy on the right was wearing a uchiha battle robe just like madara uchiha,he had a mane of spiky black hair,the hair reached down to his upper back and he has chin leghnth bangs on both sides of his face his right eye was hidden under one of his bangs.He was 5,2 feet long and he had onyx eyes which were darker than the night with a face identical to one of the founders of the villiag.This boy was uchiha ryuga or the upcoming madara uchiha as some shinobi say.The boy on the right had normal leghnth dark hair.He wore a dark high collared black shirt with black shinobi pants along with black sandals.This was uchiha Ryu although not as strong as ryuga he was also skilled.Both of them had trained for 4 years straight.Both uchiha twins have mastered kenjutsu and the uchiha interceptor fist,their genjutsu was also very good but the shinobi skill that they most excell on Is ninjutsu they have learned and mastered countless number of fire jutsu along with other jutsu which are of other elements.Ryuga uses two weapons which his grandfather used, the gunbai and the karma.They were made from the most finest weaponsmith in konoha named Higurashi.The gunbai had seals inscribed on it which would reflect even the strongest ninjutsu techniques and it was made up of one of the strongest metals in the elemental nations.The karma was also made up of special metal.while most children would boast about their achievements they didnt reveal their techniques even when sparring.They would occasionally leave most of the quesions in the written tests perpousfully so that other people will underestimate them. The uchiha twins were far from happy.They were downright pissed at the moment.Ryuga did well in masking his emotions with only an eye twitch while Ryu did no such thing."How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I don't want you bitches trying to get in my pants!"The class went dead silent for a few miunits until"RYU you will not use this type of language in this class understood""Hai sensei"annoyance clearly shown on his face."Now everyone will do the henge no jutsu as punishment"The whole class groaned while they were silent"First up is uchiha sasuke"a boy with dark hair in the shape of a ducks butt went and performed the jutsu flawlessley"Uzumaki naruto"Arfter the name was called a boy with a pinapple hairstyle decided to talk"this is all your fault so troublesome"the blond boy seemed to be offended but he did not show it"huh I Don't care"he went to iruka sensei made the handseals and changed into a sexy nude girl Ryuga smirked he saw his sensei on the floor blood leaking from his nose'arfter all its not every day that you find out your sensei is a pervert"hahahahaha that was my sexy jutsu""naruto stop this foolish act of yours"Arfter giving naruto a scolding he called the next name"Uchiha Ryuga come forward""hai sensei"Ryuga said monotonely.whispers started going through the class but Ryuga ignored it and made his way foward when he reached where Iruka sensei was he used henge no jutsu whithout performing any handeals and transformed into uchiha madara,Iruka sensei was suprised"Ryuga who is that"Ryuga who did not change back crossed his arms and said"I am uchiha Madara"almost everyone in the class was suprised by the change in voice"excellent work Ryuga"Ryuga returned to his seat.Arfter the lessons in the accedemy finished they went home ate lunch and they went to train near a river which the uchiha twins discovered when they were 10.Arfter they finished training both Ryu and Ryuga went home and slept getting ready for the graduation exam. --TIMESKIP (TEAM SELECTION DAY)-- Both Ryuga and Ryu uchiha were making there way to the acedemy.They had passéd the graduation test last week and today they would find which team they were in.'I hope Im in Ryus team'Ryuga thought'I want to be in brothers team'Ryu childishly thought.both of the young uchiha's reached their intended destination Ryuga stopped infront of the gate watching the leaf insignia which was on the gate.Ryu noticed and asked "what is it brother?"Ryuga stayed silent for a second then sighed"today is the day we become full fledged shinobi"Ryu looked at the leaf insignia"yeah I Know"both of them entered the academy and entered their class and they saw Uzumaki Naruto who they thought didn't pass.The younger of the twins Ryu Uchiha shrugged and went to his seat while Ryuga the elder of the twins made his way foward to the Uzumaki"Naruto you passed"it was more of a statement then a quesion while Naruto beamed and started pointing at his headband"Yep and I'm definitely going to become the best hokage ever!"the blond menace shouted"Hn"Ryuga grunted and left to his seat arfter he took his place he saw that a certain blonde was standing on uchiha sasuke's desk.Ryuga sighed.'the legendary rivalry of Naruto and sasuke'Ryuga scoffed but then he saw a kid pushing Naruto who fell on sasuke and connected with his lips.There was a pregnant silence which was broken by Ryuga who dropped the bomb. "Hn it seems my kin and the loudmouth are gay huh tsk I already feel sad for the women in here"the only sound that could be heard was a pencil dropping on the ground.Everyone even his own brother was staring wide eyed and slack jawed at his maniacal and insane shit eating grin.Suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke grew beet red"what aa are yey you talking about I Don't want to do anything with teme!"Naruto shouted"who would want this dobe as their lover"Ryuga smirked crossing his arms"your actions suggest otherwise and you know what they say denial is the first symptom of love"The teens in quesioned both paled.Iruka sensei entered the class cutting out the commotion he raised a eyebrow at Naruto who was still blushing from embarrassment"I am very proud of all of you.Today you become full fledged shinobi of konoha.But this is only the beggining of your journey and all of you will be put into teams of three along with your sensei any quesions?"silence was his awnser Iruka sighed"Team 1"with that both twins zoned out"team 5,Ryuga Uchiha"both twins head perked up at one of their names"Ryu Uchiha"Ryu openly cheered while Ryuga smirked"and Mira kazeno"Ryuga frowned Mira was one of the girls who fawned arfter him.while his pityful brother had a massive crush on the girl since he was 8 and occasionally ask for dates which she turns down.When he tried to see where she was he saw his brother was with the brown haired girl asking for a date"Mira chan would you go out on a dinner with me to Ichirakus tonight?"Mira frowned"no I don't want to go to a date with you.The only people I would go on a date would be sasuke and Ryuga"Ryu immediately started crying anime tears which greatly amused his brother."Your sensei will be here any time soon"Iruka sensei told the class and went out. --30 MIUNITS LATER-- The only teams left in the room were team 7 and team 5.Anyone there observing the teams could see the flash of annoyance that flashed on the faces of the uchiha's that were in the room.The people in the room heard the door opening and both teams saw a person who had dark brown hair with tan skin along with the jounin attire but what was unusual was the wheal like scar running down from the bridge of his nose to the left side of his face.Arfter the jounin sensei finished his observations he called out to his team"Team 5 come outside the acedemy in 5 miunits tardiness will not be tolerated"and then he left using sunshin.The uchiha twins didn't waste any time and they went along with their female teammate to outside the acedemy.When they reached outside they saw their sensei under the shade of a tree the 3 genins went to their sensei who inclined his head to the side indicating them to sit.The jounin sensei sighed"Okay now since we are a team for now lets introduce each other I'll go first understood"the 3 genins nodded"My name is Raido Namiashi,I like training,shinobi who prioratizes their comrades rather than the mission.I hate rogue nin and traitors of konoha.My current dream is to promote you three to chunin as fast as possible to get rid of you brats."All the genins eye twitched when they were called brats."Now the one on the left"Raido sensei said looking at Ryuga"My name is Ryuga uchiha,I like to train and learn new jutsu.My dislikes are people who hurt my brother and my dream is to become the strongest shinobi in the elmental nations and bring peace throughout the nations"Raido had a puzzled expression on his face and he nodded"Now the other twin"Ryu nodded"My name is Uchiha Ryu What I like is my brother,training,and eating ramen my dislikes are people who kill others for the fun of it.My dream is to become the first Uchiha hokage and protect my precious people"Raido smiled and nodded pointing at the remaining genin"My name is Mira Kazeno I like"looked at Ryuga and blushed"Tomatoes,medical ninjutsu.I don't like people who say civillian can't become good shinobi.My dream is to become a competitive kunoichi and"looked at Ryuga and blushed.'This girl is a mix between a horrible fangirl and good kunoichi.This will definitely be interesting'Raido thought and then he clapped his hand to get the attention of the genin"Meet me at training ground 10 tommorow morning 10'o clock and don't be late,bring your gear and weapons because you will need it"before any genin could ask a quesion he used his sunshin and left."Ryuga lets go and train so that we will be prepared for what sensei has in store for us"Ryuga told Ryu.Ryu was confused so he asked"what do you mean brother?""It's highly likely that he will test our skills tommorow so we need to be prepared."Ryu nodded and started to go with his brother but not before saying goodbye to the girl he loves. Both twins went home,ate lunch and slept.Ryuga was the first to wake up in the morning while his brother was asleep.He made breakfast for both of them,ate his breakfast and changed in to his uchiha battle roab.He also took his shuriken and kunai holster along with his favourite weapon the gunbai.Ryuga decided to leave the karma because he was still not confident in his skill of using the karma properly.He decided it was time to call Ryu.He went into Ryu's bedroom"Ryu if you don't get up we are going to be late""5 more miunits"Ryu grumbled.Ryuga grew annoyed it was the same every morning.He made a tiger handseals and called"Katon""Okay okay geez you don't have to burn down the house.""Hn"Ryuga grunted.Ryuga waited for his brother outside.Arfter few miunits of waiting he saw his brother and they both made their way to the training ground. when they got inside the training ground they saw that Mira was already there.The elder twin made his way silently to the lone girl.While his brother took of with great speed and immediately started asking for dates he was analysing the surroundings.There was a good amount of forests around the area with a lake on the other side of the training ground.Arfter some time he noted that Raido sensei was not there.He suddenly heard a sound that undoubtedly a blade cutting the wind.He immediately dodged backwards he was rewarded for his awareness the place where he was once occupying was full of kunai.Ryu and Mira immediately took their kunai and got ready albeit Mira did it Arfter a moment of hesitation.They saw a figure jump down from the trees Ryuga along with his teammates noticed that it was Raido sensei"Raido sensei why did you attack Ryuga kun""To test his skill.Now listen the test I'm going to conduct will determine if you will become genin or be sent back into the acedemy""WHAT"all of the genin shouted"now listen your objective is to hit me at least once but let me tell you it won't be easy.You need to come at me with the intent to kill If you want to pass."Both Ryuga and Ryu gave a determined stare while Mira had a unsure and anxious expression."The test starts NOW!"Raido shouted and threw kunai at Mira who was still frozen.Ryuga immediately grabbed the gunbai which was connected with the chain on his right arm and threw it infront of Mira effectively cutting of the kunai but before the multiple kunai could fall on the ground Ryuga immediately yanked his right hand sideways which deflected the kunai and sent it straight towards Raido sensei but he dodged with great speed and agility.But before Raido sensei could attack from the corner of his eye he saw Ryu making hand seals and calling"KATON:GOKAKYU NO JUTSU"the fireball effectively hit the target and exploded when the smoke cleared the only thing left was a burned log.Ryuga narrowed his eyes and tried to pinpoint the location of his sensei but that failed so he activated his trump card"SHARINGAN"on the left eye he had two tomoe while the right eye had three tomoe it was the result of 4 years of training with the sharingan.Ryuga saw that even his brother had activated his sharingan which he unlocked arfter suffering from the mental trauma hearing that both of them and sasuke were the only uchiha's alive.He had two tomoe on his left eye and only one tomoe on the right.Ryuga suddenly felt a shift on the ground and he jumped away just in time to escape Raido sensei's trap'A earth jutsu I need to be careful'Ryuga put the gunbai on his back and engaged Raido in a taijutsu match.For each strike made by Ryuga Raido would either dodge or block and for each strike made by Raido it would also be dodged or parried by Ryuga the sharingan making it easy for Ryuga to predict and dodge Raido's attacks.Raido unsheathed his midnight black kokuto and attacked Ryuga but it was blocked by his gunbai.Ryuga smirked"Ma ma sensei you dance well"Raido also returned the smirk"Same to you Ryuga"Ryuga looked at Ryu and Mira who were readying their kunai Ryuga immediately shouted"NOW"with the signal both Ryu and Mira threw kunai at them which were dodged by both of them with minimum difficulty.Raido started making handseals for a jutsu but before he could finish the smoke bombs which were attached to the kunai detonated distorting his field of vision.When the smoke cleared no one was there Raido smirked'I have a good feeling about this team' --RYUGA POV-- We regrouped deep in the forest where Raido sensei could not find us.I looked at both Ryu and Mira.I already know what Ryu's skills are so I asked Mira"Mira tell me what your good at in shinobi arts"she tapped her chin to think and she looked at me"I know a bit about medical ninjutsu since my mother was a doctor.I am also skillied in shurikenjutsu and I can also weave very little genjutsu."I nodded I was satisfied that she was somewhat skilled in the shinobi arts.At first I thought she was only a fangirl.I nodded"Ok here is the plan" --3RD PERSON POV-- Raido was trying to sense their chakra but he was unsuccesfull.A volley of shuriken and kunai were thrown from behind him.He easily dodged some of the projectiles while taking a kunai and deflecting the remainin weapons.The 3 genins dropped from the trees and surrounded Raido in a triangle formation.Ryuga who was facing Raido took multiple shuriken,infused them with fire chakra and made a one hand seal while throwing all the shuriken and shouted" KATON:HOSENKA TSUMABENI"a volley of shuriken on fire were sent towards Raido and before he could dodge to either side he was blocked of from a large fireball from the right and volley of explosive kunai from the left so he pushed chakra into his soles and jumped evading all the Justu's and kunai.Ryuga smirked and dispelled showing he was a clone. --RAIDO POV-- I had no choice to jump so I jumped and evaded the Justus and the kunai.there was a big explosion but before I could think I was kicked in the back by some one.I managed to recovered and regained balance before I could hit the ground and then I felt a kunai on my back I looked back to see Ryuga smiling"Looks like we were able to hit you Raido sensei"Raido sighed"Ok all of you pass"I felt the kunai leave my back.I turned around to see the genin team each smirking smugly'Just wait you little shits I'll show you the true horror of D rank missions'I cleared my throat"Ok you have passed but do you know the true point of this test"arfter a moment of silence which was broken by one of the uchiha twins"Teamwork"Ryuga told."Thats correct the true point of this test was to see if you could work together despite the difference of charachters.Now if you don't mind I have to go report to the hokage.Meet me here at the same time tommorrow,team 5 dismissed!"with that I left to report to the hokage. I reached the door of the hokage's office and I knocked"Enter"I heard the voice of sandaime sama.I entered to see all of the jounin sensei who were present to the team selection except for one silver haired ninja.I sighed. --2 HOURS LATER-- I heard a knock on the door which must be kakash.Arfter he entered into the room he observed us,eye smiled"I,m not late am I?"I could not help myself from sweat dropping.The hokage cleared his throat to get atension and commanded"REPORT!""Team 1 failed""Team 2 failed""Team 3 failed"Team 4 failed"I stepped foward"Team 5 passed hokage sama"I saw many people raise a eyebrow at my statement"Elobarate Namiashi San"I nodded"My team consists of Ryuga uchiha,Ryu uchiha and Mira Kazeno"I saw many jounin eyes widen"I originally thought that both the uchiha twins would be obbsesed about revenge but it seems Ryuga wants to become the strongest shinobi and bring peace to the elemental nations.While Ryu wants to become the first uchiha hokage"I saw the hokage smile"continue Namiashi San"I nodded"The purpose of my test was to see if they could work with each other and their objective would be to score a hit on me.In the beginning of the test I threw multiple kunai at the weakest link of the team,Mirai Ryuga who had a gunbai threw it infront of Mira protecting her and he used the chain on his arm which was connected to the gunbai's handle and maneveured the gunbai deflecting the kunai and sending them back towards me.I immediately dodged but before I could attack Ryu used the fireball Justu to prevent me from attacking.I used Kawarimi jutsu and evaded and I used hiding in a mole technique to trap one of the team members but Ryuga,my intended target he was able to escape and he engaged me in taijutsu and I saw that he had an almost fully matured sharinga,Ryu also had the sharingan although less developed.Ryuga was able to dodge and parry all my strikes so I used my kokuto but he blocked it with his gunbai his teammates supported him by throwing kunai both of us dodged and I was going to start using ninjutusu but before I could the smoke bombs on the kunai detonated cutting of my vision when the smoke cleared they were nowhere to be found so I started trying to sense their chakra to pinpoint their location it took me a long time to sense their chakra.Before I could pursue them they threw multiple kunai and shuriken which made me dodge.And then I found myself surrounded by my genin's in a triangle formation. The first to make a move was Ryuga he took multiple kunai and infused them with fire chakra and used a B rank fire jutsu using the shuriken.His teammates prevented me from dodging by attacking from both sides with explosive kunai and fireball jutsu so I was forced to jump.While in mid air I found myself getting kicked in the back by the original Ryuga and before I could fully recover I was captured by them."when I finished I saw all the jounin sensei staring at me with their mouth left gaping.The hokage gave me a smile"It seems you have quite the team Namiashi San"I nodded I was very happy with my team.Arfter all the jounin sensei finished giving their report the hokage sighed"now since that is finished all jounin sensei's except for Namiashi San are dismissed"Arfter all the jounin left the room I asked"Sandaime Sama is this about my genin team?"the hokage nodded"yes it is about the uchiha twins it's only fair that you know about them arfter all you are their sensei"I grew worried"what is it about Saindaime Sama?"the hokage's face hardened"They are the great grandson's of one of the founders of this villiage Madara Uchiha"I was completely shocked at hearing that and before I could say anything the hokage cut in"This is a S class secret and you cannot tell this to anyone understood"The hokage ordered"Hai Sandaime Sama"I replied.The hokage gave me a nod and dismissed me.The only thought when I exited the tower was how strange today was.